Rising From The Ashes
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: A new Superhero has come to New York. Wonder Woman and Batman try and find out who she is, whilst the rest of the JLU battle Darkseid, Who is also interested in the newcomer… BMWW. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** JLU was not created by me (I wish!), But by a genius who's name, unfortunately, I do not know... That's about it, so please, no suing!

_Well, JLU is one of my Favorite shows, so I'm glad to do a little FanFic about them at last. Yay me! All Reviews accepted, and go ahead, if you think it's stupid, you have permission to flame, curse and criticise…_

* * *

Prologue

**New York Docks:**

The golden clad woman threw the thug against the cabin of the docks. "Who are you getting your orders from?" She demanded.

"No- No one you'll know-" he spluttered.

She banged him against the cabin again, eyes furious. "I told you I wanted no more drug shipments coming in. Because you defied me, I'll have to take action to make sure that you don't go handing out the coke to some innocent little high-schooler."

"I swear-" He gasped, but she slammed him against the cabin once more, and he fell to the floor, not getting up. The woman glanced around her. She had knocked out the 2 thugs who had come to the docks to collect the shipment and also the smugglers.

_I wonder if Superman knew about this?_ She mused. _It's not his territory, but he would be keeping an eye out all the same. I'm surprised._ Taking a last look around her at the fallen thugs, she spun on her heels and flew into the sky.

**The JLU Watchtower on the Moon:**

"_Reports have come about a mysterious woman dressed in a gold costume who was seen near the docks by the Hudson River. Unreported drug smugglers were seen unconscious by the cabin, and the NYPD are befuddled by the recent turn of events. The woman has also been reported as being seen in numerous other locations_-"Batman turned off the screen, and then looked at Wonder Woman.

"She's been appearing a lot, and it's also been said she could fly.'' He said observantly.

"Only me, Kal, Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl can fly, as well as the others. But I've never heard of this woman before." Wonder Woman replied.

"Could it be from your island, Princess?" His dark gaze probed into hers.

She shook her head. "It is impossible. Half of the feats people have seen her do – calling on fire, super speed, flight – only a limited few possess all of those abilities. And she seems to have other abilities as well. It worries me." She confessed.

"We'll find out soon, Princess." He assured her.

"I wonder who she is…" Wonder Woman trailed off. She glanced outside, the stars twinkling in their orbs. They were a world way, and they somehow reminded her of the woman. Whoever she was, they would find out. Until then, they would just have to bide there time. Wonder Woman frowned, tracing her fingers against the glass. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen soon, very soon.

**Apokolips:**

Darkseid leaned against his throne, and smiled to himself. He was entirely aware of the happenings on Earth, and the girl was quite interesting. Maybe she could be the captain of the Honor Guard, as Big Barda had relinquished her role.

"Granny, fetch me your Furies." he ordered her.

"Of course, Master." Granny Goodness agreed, and scuttled away to call them. Within a few moments, Granny had come back with the Furies. Darkseid looked each one over critically. Lashina, Stompa, Guillotina, Bernadeth, and Mad Harriet – They would all be perfect for the job.

"All of you will have to go to Earth and bring me the mysterious woman known to have amazing powers." He boomed. You may go via the Boom Tube."

"What purpose shall she bring?" Granny looked at him, a curious look in her wrinkled face.

"To be trained by _you_, Granny Goodness, and manipulated to become the Captain of the Honor Guard." He said, and she cackled gleefully.

"Girls, be ready and arm yourselves. We shall go on prior notice when I find the perfect time to get this wanton thing." She leaned on her walking stick, but for all her weakness, she was one of the most ruthless dictators on Apokolips. Darkseid watched narrowly as they vanished through the doorway, then he called for Augur. He needed to know how this would turn out.


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte**,** kiisha**, and** Kipling Nori** for reviewing!

_I would like to say, I am indebted to Kiana Caelum for beta-reading this piece for me and making it better!  
Thank you!_

* * *

Part 1

**The Fortress of Solitude:**

The woman entered the ice cave, and walked over to the crystals in the center.

_It is a place of beauty, this cave._ She thought. _No wonder he comes here often._

She picked up a crystal, the ice glittering and breaking into a million rainbow fragments. Nostalgia rose up inside her, and she squashed it down. She would _not_ be weak and long for –

"I didn't expect you to be here." She spun around and came face-to-face with Superman.

"I just -- wanted to see…" she trailed off. She walked over to the entrance. "Pardon me, I'll go."

"Please don't." She spun around to face him. "It's just that no one else has ever come here before, expect Supergirl. No one even knows where the Fortress of Solitude is."

She nodded. "And it _is_ very difficult to come here."

He smiled, and his feet touched the ground as he walked over to the center to her. "So, you're the new superhero who everyone is talking about."

"Guess I am." She inclined her head.

He looked at her costume. It was a short strapless crimson dress with gold wings that spread out from her shoulder blades. Her gloves were elbow length, and a mask covered her face. The eyes that peered out were smouldering gold, and her blood red lips were a vivid match for her dress. Her scarlet hair fanned over her back, lit by gold highlights. The boots were also crimson, and came up to her thighs, but still visible. She looked good, and she knew it. But that didn't make her vain - it was just acknowledgement. She had seen the damage that vain people could do firsthand – she'd even lived through it. "So, I hear you're calling yourself Gold Phoenix."

She nodded, studying him warily. _What does he want?_

He got straight to the point. "You're the newest superhero after Supergirl, and she came here months ago. What I'm trying to say is, it would be dangerous if you keep continuing trying to be a superhero, because one) you have no backup, and two) you don't belong to a team, not the Teen Titans, not the Doom Patrol, Cyberforce, or any others; you're an individual. We just want to make sure you're okay, and to offer you our support. It would be… helpful if we knew more about your background."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, all I can tell you is that I mean no harm, and I don't need backup. I keep myself to myself. It would be fatal if you were to know where I came from."

"Fatal to who?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "I'm sure you'll find out."

She hovered a few inches off the ground, and then flew out of the cave, never once looking back.

**The home of Jason Blood:**

Wonder Woman flew lightly into the driveway of the tall mansion, and walked to the front door, Batman accompanying her. He rung the doorbell and a maid opened it. She stared at them, eyes wide. "Um, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Batman, Mr Blood is unable to see you at this moment."

Wonder Woman smiled warmly. "Cam you tell him who it is? Tell him it's important, and we need him immediately."

The maid ducked her head, and led them into the large living room, then went to call Jason.

Wonder Woman looked around. The room was done in soft swathes of cream and brown. The window was large, showing the whole lawn, and several plush couches were dotted around the room. A picture of a storm done in black and midnight blue adorned one wall, a black umbrella stand beneath it. It was a very… masculine room. Bruce's mansion was done in black and red**.** _A contrast to this room,_ she thought.

"What are you thinking, princess?" The murmur came from beside her ear. Wonder Woman jumped, and then saw that it was Batman.

"Comparing your color schemes." She tilted her head to look at him. He grinned at her wickedly.

"You're quite intimate with my house," he murmured.

She blushed, which made him laugh.

He grinned, an unnatural gleam in his eyes. "The look on your face, princess. Are you scared of me, the big bad bat?"

She took a few steps back as he came towards her. "No, I'm not."

He had her against the wall. "Are you sure? Because I can feel your fear," he whispered against her neck.

Her voice was breathy. "Let me go."

He released her suddenly, and she stumbled. He caught her in his arms, looking down at her, and then merged his lips with hers.

The door to the room opened, and they sprang apart. Jason was standing in the doorway. He came inside and sat down, inviting them to sit on the couch. Blushing furiously, Wonder Woman walked over to the couch, and Batman came and sat right next to her. She couldn't think clearly with him this close.

Jason leaned forward. "So, why did you call me?"

"There's a new superhero, who is very mysterious. You're trained in the mystic arts, so we came to you to know about her background," Batman said.

Jason frowned. "Gold Phoenix? She's been on the news a lot lately."

Wonder Woman nodded. "No one knows much about her."

"So, you want me to do a spell?" Jason asked, looking back and forth between them.

Wonder Woman and Batman both nodded. Wordlessly, Jason led them to his room where he did his rites. There was a circle drawn on the floor in chalk. In the middle of the circle, sat a small table with several ingredients on it, and a mirror made of obsidian stone. Jason walked over to mirror, and waved a hand over it, murmuring a few incantations. Wonder Woman and Batman waited outside the circle, patiently. Eventually Jason stopped and came over to them. His face was full of horror, and his eyes were wide.

"My mirror has never let me down before, but there is a first time for everything." Jason took a deep breath. "You must know that every organism, every human, every alien, creature, planet or dimension has an energy signal. _But Gold Phoenix has no energy signal._"

**Apokolips:**

Darkseid hurled the sceptre across the room. It hit the wall and shattered with a resounding crash.

He turned around to face Augur. The oracle was cowering at the feet of his throne. Darkseid glared at him. _Good. Let him cower!_

"Have you read the prediction right?" Darkseid snarled.

Augur nodded, raising his head slightly to look at Darkseid. "Yes, master."

Darkseid's anger crashed around the whole room.

The cowering, pathetic lump at his feet that was supposed to be the greatest oracle of Apokolips could not even tell him the thought of a young woman who seemed to have nothing beyond her powers and her years. A woman who should have been easy enough to abduct. And his oracle couldn't even gleam a single piece of information of her. How _dare_ he. _How _dare_ he fail his master!_

Darkseid called for his guards. He did not want this piece of filth in his throne room any longer. He watched as they came and dragged Augur out, deaf to his screams.

Darkseid clenched his fists and smashed them against the wall. He had been deprived of the last powers of krypton.

_**Nothing**__ would take away the girl from him._


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte** and** Geeky BMWW Fan** for reviewing!

_To my wondeful Beta-Reader and Muse, Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, who took out the time to Beta-Read this piece for me. Thanks, angel!_

* * *

Part 2

**New York St Hope district:**

The young girl walked down the street, talking animatedly to her best friend as they walked home from school.

"Hey Kim, did you know Bobby asked me out?" She asked her friend gleefully.

Kim. "About time too, Liss. Are you going to the prom with him?"

Liss shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I guess we are – who do you think will be voted prom Queen and King, do you think?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Are you _kidding _me? Tina and Josh like every year."

"Actually, I heard some girls talking in the bathroom – they've decided to pick Cassie and Adam." Liss told her.

Kim looked shocked. "No way! Cassie's, like, the geek of the school. No _way_ is she going to be picked."

"Actually, she's like the most popular girl in school, ya know? She went away on holiday, and then a few days later Adam joins the school and they seem to know each other, and then they hook up. She's more…sophisticated now." Liss said.

Kim nodded. "I noticed. Anyways, see ya tomorrow."

"Sure. See ya." Liss dropped Kim off at her house and walked to her block. She heard twigs crunching, and froze, looking round.

She had a feeling she'd been followed from school, but she hadn't noticed anything. As she walked past a dark alleyway, a hand reached out and yanked her inside. Liss cried out but someone clamped their hand over her mouth.

She lashed out at her attacker, but he was too strong for you. He shoved her against a wall and she stumbled, cracking her head against the wall.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Gold Phoenix dropped down from above, her feet landing lightly on the ground. She glared at the attacker, enraged. She couldn't _believe_ he had the nerve to attack the young girl.

"What's it you?" the boy snarled.

Gold Phoenix smirked. "Well, I am known for saving people. I'm giving you a chance – run back to your kennel, dog, or I'll have to take extreme measures to remove you from the scene. Trust me, you don't want me to do that."

"You don't scare me." The boy blustered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?" The next second the boy flew across the alley and crashed into a dumpster, sliding down. He picked himself up quickly and looked at her, scared.

"What are you, a freak?" He spat.

"Ouch. That hurt." She said dangerously. She grabbed him and punched him in the face. His head snapped back, blood trickling down from his nose.

The boy broke away from her and ran out of the alleyway, as though a pack of hounds were chasing after him. Gold Phoenix walked over to Liss and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gently.

Liss nodded. "Thanks."

Gold Phoenix started to smile in response but the smile faded as her vision blurred, and a scene formed in her mind.

Four women, all dressed in leather costumes, some sporting wounds, walked into what appeared to be a Boom Tube, two holding an unmistakable figure between them.

Her.

Gold Phoenix gasped, her skin chalky pale, as she broke free from the vision. She had no idea of the where, when, why, or what of the vision, but she knew it signalled danger approaching towards her.

"Miss?" Liss looked at Gold Phoenix anxiously.

"Sorry. I have to go." Gold Phoenix smiled shakily at her and turned around, flying off.

She had no idea she was flying closer to the danger.

**Zatanna's headquarters:**

"Zatanna. It's been a long time." Zatanna spun around to face Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Why are you here? I have an act in 25 minutes." She told them.

"We know, but it's urgent." Wonder Woman pleaded.

Batman had been determined to pursue all the mystics who could tell him more about Gold Phoenix, and since no one had been available to go with him, Wonder Woman had agreed to accompany him.

"Let me guess – the newest superhero in town who everyone is talking about?" Zatanna asked.

"That obvious?" Batman questioned.

"Considering that she's all everyone can talk about, yes." Zatanna replied coolly. "I can help you, but I have to perform my act first. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Wonder Woman stepped back to let Zatanna pass, hearing the audience cheer for her when she came on.

After Zatanna had done her tricks, she stepped back as the curtains closed and walked to her dressing room, Batman and Wonder Woman following her.

"So, anything special that you needed me for?" Zatanna put her top hat on the vanity table, crossing her legs as she sat on the couch.

"We intend to find out more of Gold Phoenix's more…confidential information." Batman replied from the corner where he was standing; Wonder Woman came to sit next to Zatanna.

"What can I tell you that you can't find out by hacking into the CIA or KGB's access files?" Zatanna raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, I have tried accessing any files concerning Gold Phoenix. She has a blank slate; an entirely clean record, almost as if she doesn't exist. No birth certificate, no passports, visa, nothing." Batman told her.

Zatanna blinked. "Since when did we start talking of Tabula Rasa?"

Wonder Woman laughed. "No, really." Her face grew solemn. "We think she's some kind of alien, but even in that area we can't get any information."

"And you want me to…?" Zatanna trailed off suggestively.

"She's not human, but it wasn't even this difficult to find out anything about Kal. We need to know more about her. People with…blank slates…have been known to rise to dictatorship and become tyrants. If she's that type of person, we need to know." Batman said.

Zatanna hesitated, biting her lip nervously. "I don't know."

"Remember you owe me a favor, Zatanna." Batman reminded her.

"With what you did to Dr. Light and Selina?"

"Fine." Zatanna replied. She snapped her fingers and suddenly she was dressed in a long skirt and jacket suit. She rested her palms lightly on her knees and shut her eyes, drifting off in a world of her own.

Suddenly, the room grew heated and fire licked along the wall, smoke swirling around. Before Wonder Woman or Batman could do anything, Zatanna abruptly stood, her eyes snapping opened, and the fire disappeared, the room cooling.

Coughing, Wonder Woman staggered over to the window, unlatching the bolt and flinging it wide open. She gulped in huge amounts of air, turning to face Zatanna.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I formed a shield around me, but she has many defences that prevented me from getting through to her that brought down the walls." Zatanna replied, worried.

"So you never managed to find out anything." Batman observed, his eyes narrowing.

Zatanna glared at him. "I don't usually make it an every day thing to try and see someone else's mind, especially someone as powerful as her!"

Batman nodded, his face inside the mask thoughtful. "I see. If you'll excuse us; I'm sorry we wasted your time." So saying, he took Wonder Woman by the arm and led her out the door.

**Apokolips:**

Darkseid looked up as Lashina entered the room, walking towards his throne.

"Where is the girl? Do you have her?" He asked.

Lashina shook her head. "No, Master. Granny prevented us from going to Earth to collect the woman."

Darkseid's eyes narrowed. "Call Granny NOW."

Lashina nodded and within minutes. Granny arrived. "You called, Master?"

"Where is the girl?" Darkseid boomed.

Granny ducked her head. "There has been no opportunity to collect her, Master."

Darkseid's voice was calm, deadly. "You are telling me you don't have the girl?"

"Yes, Master." If Granny was afraid, she didn't show it.

Darkseid's eyes darkened. "If you don't have the girl in three days, I will personally feed you to the Jockey's dogs and get my Furies to hang your head on the wall of the throne room. Do you hear me, Granny?"

Granny's eyes flickered to the heads of various other failures hung on the wall. "Yes, Master. My Furies are on their way to get the girl right now at this moment."

Darkseid smiled cruelly. "Good. Maybe now I don't have to feed you to the dogs. Truly you are lucky, indeed." With those words, he dismissed Granny Goodness and pondered over whom he could call that were to the best of their abilities…


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte**, **Kipling Nori**, **DianaRulz**, **JoPoGirlsKickAss**, and **Serenity202** for reviewing!

_To a very lovely woman by the name of Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres who beta-read it for me! Thank you!_

* * *

Part 3

**New York City:**

As Gold Phoenix flew over the rooftops of New York City, she heard her name and glanced down, pricking her ears. Her unnatural hearing set in, and she glanced down, scanning the rooftops, finally seeing several figures below illuminated by a light coming from a device that was further to their left.

She flew down and realised she was in the abandoned broken down district that had been consumed by fire several years before – now none dared to come near the place. As Gold Phoenix approached the figures, she frowned, recognising them.

"Lashina, Stompa, Guillotina, Bernadeth, and Mad Harriet. Long time no see." She smiled coolly at them, and Mad Harriet laughed delightedly, her silver eyes flashing.

"I can see you're still the same, birdie, still the same!"

"I hear you're calling yourself Gold Phoenix." Guillotina remarked. Guillotina was the leader of the group - with her wild snow-white hair and white clothes with blades running across her body, she seemed like an avenging angel. But Lashina, the silent and brooding beauty hanging at the back dressed from head to toe in purple and silver with her dark hair in a long ponytail was the deadliest.

Gold Phoenix looked nonchalant. "I always was like the phoenix, or so my father told me."

"Who, Darkseid curse his soul, is rotting in hell isn't he, sister?" Lashina asked.

Gold Phoenix forced her body to relax from its rigid position. "He's in heaven with the angels now, no one can ever hurt him again."

Stompa chuckled gleefully. "And the angels always turn out to be the devils!"

"The devils wouldn't dare. And why are you here? Quoting a famous line 'I have places to be, people to save.'"

"His majesty Darkseid wishes to have your presence, so either you can come willingly or fight." Guillotina told her.

Gold Phoenix's eyes narrowed. "Come willingly? Never."

Guillotina's eyes blazed. "Bernadeth! Stompa! Lashina! And Mad Harriet…make quick work of this little one."

Bernadeth chuckled. "Darkseid's _will_ Darkseid's _way_ eh, Guillotina?"

"Truly it is." Guillotina defended Lashina's back and took a swipe at Gold Phoenix, but Gold Phoenix was too quick for her, blocking the blade and causing a deep red gash in Guillotina's side.

Guillotina hissed, but within minutes the five had managed to pin Gold Phoenix to the side of the boom tube, though not without a few casualties. Mad Harriet had been speared through with a knife, and was lying on the floor, breathing her last.

"Bernadeth, Stompa, take Mad Harriet, whilst Lashina and I shall take the girl." Guillotina commanded. Without saying anything, the Furies set about to their tasks and arrived at Apokolips to give Gold Phoenix to Darkseid, having finished their task at last.

The cell of Morgan le Fay:

"But why do we have to go to see _Morgan le Fay_? Have you forgotten she tried to kill us and nearly succeeded?" Wonder Woman asked Batman anxiously.

"Exactly – if she could nearly kill us, she could get past Gold Phoenix's defences." Batman told her.

Wonder Woman glared at him, her dark hair tumbling forward to hide her face, and walked forward. When they reached the building, they crossed the threshold and walked through the long winding corridor finally coming to a room.

They entered, and inside there was a woman with long red hair and glittering eyes lying slumped on a plain white bed, which was the only thing in the room apart from an adjoined bathroom and a glass wardrobe.

"Look who it is. Is the burn scar still bothering you, Dark Knight?" Morgan drawled, a cruel look passing over her face as she saw Batman and Wonder Woman come inside.

"Enough of your insanity – we need to get some information." Batman said, tight-lipped.

Morgan propped herself up on her pillow, looking lethargic. "Why should I help you? Seven years – Seven years you've locked me up, all my time spent in this room – why should I help you?"

"Because then we could send you back to the past." Wonder Woman answered.

The sorceress sat up straight, looking interested. "Back to Camelot?"

Batman nodded. "We have many learned spellcasters, and if you give us the information we need, you're free to go – if not, you're in here for eternity."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. This was her only chance for freedom; she would do everything she could to get back to Mordred and kill that disgusting vile thing by the name of Arthur with his silly, foolish little sword which he had named Excalibur, and reign over a kingdom of her own after she had executed his followers, Garet, Lancelot, Nyneve, Queen Camilla, Gawain, Genevieve.

"What information?"

Batman sat down on one of the two chairs near the bed, Wonder Woman on the other.

"There happens to be a new superhero called Gold Phoenix. We need to know some relevant information about her. What is her real identity, where does she come from, why is she here?"

Morgan's lip curled in disgust.

Another superhero to join the already seething ranks of under classed people in costumes. "Havn't you already been able to find out enough about her on your own?"

Batman glared at her. "Do you or don't you want to get back to your own time?"

"You have no right!" Morgan snarled, her eyes glowing red.

"I have every right. Now will you give us the information, unless you want to stay here forever?" Batman warned.

Eyes flashing, Morgan clenched her fists and then calmed, breathing in deeply as she consulted her power, trying to coax it from inside her body.

A wind came outwards from her, and Morgan looked into her minds eyes, a picture of Gold Phoenix gradually coming to her. A smile crossed Morgan le Fay's face, and she finally opened her eyes, still smirking.

"Did you find out anything about her?" Wonder Woman asked.

Morgan nodded. "Of course. This woman is quite an interesting person; her mind is a wealth of information."

Wonder Woman glanced at her. "And?"

Morgan licked her lips, which had suddenly gone very dry. "I can only tell you that she is not of this world and that she is here because she is running away from someone."

Batman's eyes were cold. "That's all you managed to find out."

Morgan felt prickle of fear. "No, I swear that's all I can tell you!"

Batman turned to go, and Morgan looked after him, angry. "You promised!"

Batman shook his head. "I made no such promise. You didn't give us the information we needed, so the deal's off." He disappeared throughout the door, Wonder Woman following him, leaving Morgan le Fay to rot in her prison for infinity.

**Apokolips:**

"Master?" Granny Goodness came in through the doorway, a timid expression on her face.

"Yes, Granny?" Darkseid boomed.

"We have the girl." She informed him. "Though Mad Harriet is dead."

"No matter, Granny, I can take care of that." A smile passed across Darkseid's ravaged face.

_Finally._

"Bring her in." He ordered.

The door opened and Lashina and Guillotina came in, dragging Gold Phoenix between them. She was looking infuriated, her cheeks flushed.

"Another costumed vigilante." He remarked. "When will this silliness ever end? Take off her mask."

"Don't you dare -" Gold Phoenix began to say but Guillotina wrenched the mask off her face. Darkseid stared.

He knew that face.

The prominent cheekbones, the smouldering gold eyes, the blood red lips. It wasn't a face many forgot; and he certainly remembered it.

"_Belle Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or_?"


	5. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte**, **DianaRulz**, and **Unleash The Shadow** for reviewing!

_To a very lovely woman by the name of Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres who beta-read it for me! Thank you!_

* * *

Part 4

**Apokolips:**

Gold Phoenix stared up at Darkseid, her mouth an O of shock. She remained silent, her face strained.

"I never expected you to…do what you are doing. You wish anonymity, yet you expect the JLU to accept you as you are and not wonder? Not a wise choice, _mie soyanadeir._" Darkseid said softly.

Gold Phoenix shuddered at the endearing words directed at her, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from blurting out anything.

Darkseid waited for her to say something but when she failed to do so, his eyes grew dark and he looked past her at the furies.

"Call the people I have assembled in the Hall of Darkness." He instructed.

Guillotina curtsied smoothly to him. "Of course, Master." She disappeared out the door, Gold Phoenix looking after her, confused.

"Are you going to try to escape?" Darkseid asked her, sounding amused.

"It would be no use at all now, would it?" She replied.

Darkseid nodded. "True. You wouldn't get very far, for a start. My faithful jockeys would bring you back." Gold Phoenix stayed quiet, glancing at Granny then back at Darkseid. He looked thoughtful. "I wonder… you may have a chance to walk out of here unharmed if you fight my furies and win."

Gold Phoenix was tired from the fight; it had taken a lot from her, and the poisonous fumes of Apokolips made matters worse, clogging mind and making her vision blur. "Fine."

Darkseid stated her, his expression indecipherable, and then his eyes glowed red; just then Guillotina came back in, alone.

"Master, the assembly has dispersed."

"No matter. Our little bird here has agreed to fight you all to ensure her freedom. Don't disappoint me, furies." Darkseid boomed.

Guillotina smiled, her eyes gleaming viciously. "If we won once, we can win again."

Gold Phoenix smiled, and the smile was full of darkness. "Oh, really? May the best woman win."

Guillotina smirked, Lashina, Bernadeth, and Stompa assembling behind her. "That she will."

At first, the furies had the upper hand, backing her against the wall, and Gold Phoenix found herself rapidly losing hope, knowing she would lose and that Darkseid would have control of her as he had wished, but then remembered her father's words; uni pasordum freklondes hayanti durstomail.

_I will always be there for you as long as you need me._

Strength flooded her and she lunged forward, lashing back furiously and taking down Stompa and Bernadeth together. Guillotina danced lithely towards her, her leg shooting out to hit Gold Phoenix in the stomach, but Gold Phoenix grabbed her foot and twisted it sharply, throwing her across the room.

Guillotina slammed to the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. Lashina threw two shuriken at Gold Phoenix, but she ducked and the throwing stars embedded themselves into the wall.

Gold Phoenix grabbed the shuriken and calculating the angle at which to throw them, she threw them at Lashina. Lashina looked at her, her eyes wide as blood seeped from the corner of hr mouth, the stars embedded in her heart. She toppled forward and fell to the floor.

"Brava. You have disposed of my finest warriors. It was only to be expected." Darkseid clapped slowly, his eyes glowing.

Then why did you make me fight them? Gold Phoenix felt light-headed, her mind spinning. She saw blinding hot-white stars and collapsed to the floor.

**The home of Big Barda and Mister Miracle:**

Wonder Woman rapped on the door lightly, feeling a sense of _deja vu_. She remembered the last time she had come; to retain Supergirl from Apokolips. And this was much the same situation.

Scott, Barda's husband, opened the door. He looked surprised when he saw them.

"This wouldn't happen to be a social visit, would it?"

Wonder Woman shook her head, glancing behind her to see Batman and Superman standing, arms folded. "Actually, it's something to do with Barda. Is she at home?"

Scott nodded. "Come in." He led them to the living room and Barda came forward to meet them, smiling.

"Hi, I never expected you to come!" She smiled at them.

"We need some help." Wonder Woman told her.

"What kind of help?" Barda asked.

Superman stepped forward. "Gold Phoenix has been taken by the Furies to Apokolips; presumably Darkseid wants something to do with her, and we hope to be able to save her."

Barda looked at them, stopping in her tracks. "Like…last time?"

"We wouldn't have come to you, but you know so muck of Apokolips and of the Furies. If you could help us, just this one last time?" Batman asked.

Scott came to stand next to his wife. "But I thought Superman managed to trap Darkseid in The Source Wall?"

"The thing is, Darkseid managed to come back." Superman explained.

"We don't know how, but he's back, and this time he's changed."

"Actually, knowing Darkseid, he hasn't changed that much." Scott's eyes were dark.

"But we'll help you; let me just get changed." Barda looked down at he loose white tunic and black pants then disappeared through the door. Scott followed her, and the three were left alone in the room.

Wonder Woman recognised this scene; it had happened previously when Supergirl had come into their lives. But no one said anything, and just then Scott and Barda came back, dressed in their costumes.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked.

Wonder Woman smiled, looking at Superman and Batman. "Roger that."

**Apokolips:**

"Granny Goodness, take the girl away." Darkseid ordered.

"Yes Master." With surprising strength, Granny picked up Gold Phoenix and took her out the door. A few minutes later, Superman walked in through the door, Big Barda, Mister Miracle, Wonder Woman, and Batman behind him.

"Darkseid. We're taking Gold Phoenix home." Superman announced, his voice thundering around the room.

Darkseid was staggered.

_What would the heroes want with her?_

He walked down from his throne and neared them. "I'm afraid you can't take her. You see, the woman whom you call Gold Phoenix is…a relation of mine. I can't simply let you take her."

Big Barda's eyes blazed beneath her shimmering blue helmet. "You and _what_ army?"

"This army." Darkseid boomed. He had prepared his jockeys beforehand; they teemed around the room from the doors, milling behind him.

He wasn't going to lose her again. Not now, not when she was so close to him. _I lost her once, I will not lose her again._

"Darkseid, lets talk about this." Superman looked around the room.

"Are you crazy?" Barda hissed. "He's a political dictator; he doesn't exactly talk to resolve his problems!"

Darkseid chuckled darkly. "On that she is right."

Batman stepped forward, holding out his hands. "I am unarmed, as you can see. But remember what I did last time, Darkseid?"

"You wouldn't dare." He thundered.

"I dare, and I have. It's not like you to be careless - the boom tube Barda lent me again reprogrammed the lot; but this time you'll find that the launch codes aren't just changed, they're reprogrammed to make the five-hundred hellspores off in an hour." Batman informed him.

Darkseid looked at the others standing besides Batman. "I knew the bat was capable of such massacres; would you let an entire world be destroyed? The Kryptonian's world was ruined, would he not like to keep this world from going the same way? Or have you all lost your morals?"

"No, they havn't." It was Green Lantern. He had come in, the rest of the JLU behind him.

Darkseid cursed to himself as he saw Hawkgirl next to Green Lantern, along with Flash holding Gold Phoenix in his arms and finally the Martian Manhunter with Granny, who had been tied up.

"As you'll see Darkseid, while your jockeys were going to you, we evacuated Apokolips; the majority of people were evil so we left them here, but the innocents are safely on Earth. Dangerous to let criminals walk free."

Darkseids eyes were hard. "All this for one woman?"

"No, Darkseid. You'll keep coming back and making everything worse. Think of it as the solution that'll take care of the problem, once and for all." For once, Flash wasn't smiling or cracking any jokes.

Darkseid clenched his fists, enraged. "It doesn't end here!" He snared.

"No, it doesn't. But if you don't die, you'll come back for us. And then, _that_ will be the end." J'onn J'onzz let go of Granny and turned around, walking out. The others followed him, until it was only Barda left.

She walked to the door, stopped, and looked back at the Furies lying on the floor, then at Granny and finally to Darkseid for one last time. Then she turned around and left.

One hour later, no one could mistake the explosion that rocketed through the universe as simultaneously five hundred hellspores, each with the force of ten nuclear bombs, were launched and tore Apokolips apart. Nothing was saved, only bits of fragments scattered around the sky.

A once majestic world, Apokolips was now reduced to nothing.


	6. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte**, **Serenity202**, and **Unleash The Shadow** for reviewing!

_To a very lovely woman by the name of Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres who beta-read it for me! Thank you always for your help!_

* * *

Part 5

**The JLU Watchtower on the moon:**

The main seven members of the team, along with Gold Phoenix, were assembled in the satellite room.

Flash was lounging on the chair opposite the large plasma screen, the other members, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl, all on chairs dotted around the table. Gold Phoenix was sitting in the middle as she explained her story.

"I'm from the Jh'ianare Empire, as directly opposed to the Shi'ar Empire," she explained, "and our two empires have constantly been at war with each other. I am Belle Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or, the daughter of Laichand Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or, ruler of the Jh'ianare Empire."

Flash sat up straight, interested. "Wait – you're, like, _royalty_?"

Gold Phoenix smiled. She had taken off her mask and was sitting comfortably on the chair, though still maintaining an air of authority. Her gold wings beat the air behind her. "Yes, Flash, I am."

He grinned. "Cool."

Gold Phoenix resisted the temptation to smile. No doubt the Flash would start his womanising tactics on her next.

"Can we get back to the story, please?" Superman cut in, smiling. His deep blue eyes were twinkling as he assessed Flash and Gold Phoenix.

Gold Phoenix nodded. "As I said, my father was in constant battle with the Shi'ar Empire. We were the better ones; we had better weapons, more armed forces, and more resources. And so far, we were winning."

"What exactly was the war about, Belle?" Hawkgirl cut in.

Gold Phoenix turned to her. "The ruler of the Shi'ar Empire, Mikael Lenor Kurta IV, was a domineering man. He was also vain of his looks that he prized above all others, as he was the best-known man in his empire. He wished to conquer the universe from which I came, which included both empires and many other planets and galaxies. He wanted to be King of everything. And my father always told me, surmerina tel kelondesh sijh va – _The ones who aspire most fall the most. _That is what happened when many other empires and planets banded together with my father to take down Mikael. Mikael surrendered, but then he-" Gold Phoenix took a deep breath, bracing herself "- he killed my father – stabbed him in the back and took hold of all my father had. He got what he wanted."

"I'm sorry." Wonder Woman murmured softly.

Gold Phoenix smiled at her wistfully, and carried on with her tale. "When he became King of the universe, he aspired to be the King of many other universe's, going out to seek them, and came across a planet in one of them."

"The planet was called Apokolips."

Gold Phoenix heard a sharp intake of breath. It came from Batman. She looked down at the tabletop, tracing patterns in the smooth wood.

"The leader of the planet, a fierce tyrant known as Darkseid, promised he'd help Mikael conquer the whole dimensions and beyond, for a price.  
He wanted me.

Mikael was reluctant to give me away. He coveted my beauty but I wouldn't give in to him, and as a result, my back was branded as his guards played their games with my blood."

This time, there was dead silence.

"No matter what he did to me, burned my body, bruised it, starved it, he couldn't control me so he was planning on forcing me to marry Darkseid."

Flash chuckled.

"Somehow, I can't ever imagine HIM getting married. It's like a lion and a lamb playing with each other."

Green Lantern shot him a look, and J'onn J'onzz let out an exasperated sigh.

"Flash, I am sure you recognise when humor is not needed."

Flash grinned sheepishly. "When someone's talking about nearly being killed?"

"Got ten out of ten right there, kid." Green Lantern told him.

"Hush." Batman cautioned.

They all turned back towards Gold Phoenix. "But before the actual marriage ceremony took place, Darkseid made Mikael take me out of the dungeons. He wanted to get to know me better, see what he was in for. Of course, knowing the type of man he was, I hated him and showed him exactly what I thought of him by trying to repulse him. But he would just smile, as if he was amused. And then he carried on with the wedding, but made Mikael never harm me again, as if he expected me to be grateful to him and come to him willingly."

A soft look came into her eyes. "Then my father's second-in-command, Galen Au Nenelaia, the best of everyone on the planet, came and rescued me from the palace."

Flash looked crestfallen. "Huh. Your knight in shining armour."

_If only you knew_. There was a hard look in Gold Phoenix's eyes.

"I also found out that Galen had been assembling the an army to take on Mikael – and this time, they would kill him and all who associated with him, even if that meant killing millions. I agreed with him, and an attack was launched as soon as I could stand besides Galen at the front of the force. In the battle, I was against Darkseid, and he had the advantage; he could have killed me, but he let me go. After that, I couldn't think properly and went away. Only later did I find out that our army had won."

"And then you came here." Superman mused.

Gold Phoenix nodded. "Galen asked for my hand in marriage, but I declined; it wasn't that I didn't love him as he loved me, it was that I needed time to heal. And…I knew I couldn't stay any longer. So I went to a different universe, and ended up on Earth."

"Mikael – did he create the _totsalus minedurineyin_?" Batman asked, his eyes piercing.

Gold Phoenix nodded. "The most dreaded and horrifying of all creation, it was a forbidden secret to talk of it upon pain of death."

"So Darkseid was still after you?" Green Lantern asked, interested.

Gold Phoenix nodded. "But he's dead now, thanks to you."

"I wouldn't count on that."

All eight faces turned towards the right: Darkseid had teleported into the watchtower; he had apparently survived the explosion.

Martian Manhunter was the first to react. Transforming from a benign middle-aged man with dark hair into a green Martian, he stood up, his eyes burning red.

"Darkseid!"

Flash zoomed around the room thrice. "That guy is a cat with nine lives."

"Maybe more." Batman added dryly.

"Darkseid!" Superman's eyes were blazing. "What are you doing here?"

Darkseid turned his eyes towards Gold Phoenix, who had again put on her mask.

"I just want to take back _Mie soyanadeir._"

Gold Phoenix hissed. "I'm _not _your beloved one!"

Darkseid chuckled, his eyes glowing dully. "You always were _Mie soyanadeir_ and always will be _Mie soyanadeir_."

"Kandidain eth minursenim akagh thlilth teoner desia caloogern mith ethi!" She snarled.

Darkseid chuckled dryly, holding out his hand. "Just come with me; I won't hurt you."

"We won't give you the chance to." Batman moved in front of her, the others following his example.

Darkseid growled "I could reduce you to ash with my omega beams!"

"You could, but then it would give your _soyanadeir _more reason to hate you, wouldn't it?" Batman asked.

Darkseid took a menacing step forward. "In that case, just let me take Belle back where be belongs without any casualties on your part."

"No." J'onn J'onzz stepped forward. His face was pained as everyone's thoughts crowded into his mind. "You won't be hurting anyone ever again. Ever."

Red flames issued from his body and reached out to enfold Darkseid, consuming him. He made no sound, and his burning gaze caught Gold Phoenix's eyes one last time.

And in that instant, she truly believed he had loved her.

The flames disappeared back into Martian Manhunter's body, leaving nothing behind, all evidence that Darkseid ever existed gone; J'onn staggered, going down on his knees as he groaned, his hands clutched at his head.

Superman stepped forwards, hesitatingly. "J'onn -"

"I'm fine." Martian Manhunter gasped. "Really. There is no need for you to be concerned about me. And Darkseid is gone for ever, he will not be coming back again, I assure you."

The team exchanged glances, wondering. J'onn had an antagonism to fire, being a green Martian, unlike the white Martians who actually were beings of fire.

Flash turned to Gold Phoenix. "Now that the Tyrant Of Many Lives is gone, I want to ask you a question:"

"Fire away."

Flash grinned deviously, and the other team members looked at him suspiciously. "So, Belle Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or, Gold Phoenix, daughter of Laichand Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or ruler of the Jh'ianare Empire, how old are you?"

A sheepish smile spread across Belle's face. "Seventeen."


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** \/\/\/

Thanks to **La Belle Morte **and **Unleash The Shadow** for reviewing!

_To a very lovely woman by the name of Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres who beta-read it! I really appreaciate all that you do for me!_

* * *

Part 5

**New York City:**

A week had passed. Belle Krin Seoniesa Crumanil Phoenix d'or, now known as Belle Crumanil, was living in New York, near The Darkness, Witchblade, and The Angelus, whom were all looking out for her.

She went to school near Central Park, and stayed with Wondergirl's family, glad to be like any normal human teenager except for the wings that fanned out from her back, though everyone ignored them as they had many heroes amongst them.

She was an exceptional superhero, and had many abilities with few limitations. Her best friends were Cassie and Kara, Wondergirl and Supergirl, both of whom had become very close to her in the space of a week.

And life couldn't get any better.

Belle glanced up sharply from under the shade of the trees where she had been reading when she felt someone land lightly besides her. It was Wonder Woman.

"May I talk to you?"

Belle nodded. She was dressed in a short patterned black dress, her scarlet hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her feet were bare; she enjoyed walking barefoot in the grass in summer, having been raised in a different environment in the Jh'ianare Empire.

They had flown there and there was no such thing as grass. What had been beneath them was a _kreeshi_ coloured substance that served as a ground. She enjoyed the earth, and particularly liked the blue seas and green grass, especially the sweet smelling brightly colored flowers, the loveliest of nature.

"Of course."

"Have you decided what you'll do when you graduate this coming year from high school?" Wonder Woman asked.

Belle shook her head. "I haven't thought about it much."

"You might want to consider what you'll do." Wonder Woman advised.

Belle turned to face her. "Couldn't I have a job as a superhero?"

Wonder Woman laughed. "It's not a job, Belle, we all have two different identities. It might be better for you if you do the same."

Belle shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to blend in. Everyone knows I'm Gold Phoenix."

Wonder Woman glanced at Belle's lovely wings, curled across her back as she leaned against the tree trunk. "I understand."

"Guess that puts me in the same situation as Cyborg." Belle mused.

Wonder Woman smiled at her lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something; I have absolute faith in you."

Belle was touched. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I could guess." Wonder Woman's beeper bleeped, and she glanced at it, before turning back to Belle. "See you around."

"Of course!" Belle called after her as Wonder Woman turned around and flew off, the sunlight glinting off her gold bands and throwing light across the lawn.

All the superheroes had assembled in the large clearing, as Superman had wanted to introduce Gold Phoenix to everyone.

The JSA was there as well as the JLU, also the Teen Titans, The Outsiders, and also the Doom Patrol, including many others. Gold Phoenix was standing on the podium, the seven main members of the JLU assembled behind her.

Mister Miracle and his wife, Big Barda, were also there, along with several of the inhabitant of Themyscira Island. Wondergirl and Supergirl were on either side of her.

"I'm sure all of you find this scene familiar; much the same as Kara was introduced to you all," Belle began, "but I can't say how happy I am to have been accepted into not only this society, but also the human's who do not look upon me with distaste and rather regard me as one of their own."

"Well, she is rather human looking – for an alien." Powergirl muttered to Sandman.

"Yes of course, except for the wings." He agreed. "Now hush."

"I'm not going to make a long boring speech -" there was a ripple of laughter amongst the heroes, "-as I know how it was like when my father would make them and I would run away, so all I'm going to say is, I am proud to wear this uniform and fight for good so I can be equal to my father who was the most honourable, bravest man I ever knew."

Stargirl sniffed. "Oh, how sweet!"

Grace stared at her like she was crazy. "If you say so."

"The Teen Titans asked me to join their team," Belle continued, "and I agreed: the Titans are a family, as the JLU are a true teams in all, and I would be honoured to be one of the Titans, especially to work alongside the people who have showed me what selflessness is when I came to this world."

Raven smiled softly to herself, glowing. The good emotions radiating from the young hero were affecting her, but in a good way. She could feel no dark vibes coming from Belle; she truly meant what she said.

"I look forward to having fun with my fellow Titans: Superboy, Raven, Cyborg, Ravager, Kid Devil, Robin. I also know I will be seeing more of the JLU, and also hope to be personally introduced to everyone in the JSA, especially Hawkgirl and Hawkman, Kendra and Carter Hall."

Kendra smiled, hovering above the congregation, as she glanced at Carter. A secret smile passed between them, and he reached out to intertwine his hands in hers.

"I've heard a lot about the fantastic Doom Patrol, especially their chief, and am aware of all the hardships they went through: I wish to talk to some of you someday as I understand; I went through much the same my self. I know that Nightwing and I will be sparring partners quite a few times, and look forward to those times.

"And last, but not least, I wish to applaud all the valued individuals, without whom the world would have been a darker place: Witchblade, The Angelus, The Darkness, Oracle, Big Barda and Mister Miracle."

Gold Phoenix smiled brilliantly as the sun peeked from behind some clouds, shining on her scarlet hair, making it glow, and flew straight into the air, her best friends on either side of her.

"Thank you everyone!"

And maybe someday...

She would return.

_Someday..._


End file.
